


The Greener Grass

by DexReader



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, References to Depression, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DexReader/pseuds/DexReader
Summary: He loves her, she's always been distant. He wants to help her, she doesn't know how he can.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, YellowGuy/BlueGirl (original characters)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_"How do I talk to her?"_

He pondered hard, clutching his notebook close to his person. There she was, standing at her locker and not noticing him. As usual, she looked positively _bored_ while sorting through her things.

He puffed his chest up, determined to _finally_ act on these growing feelings. How hard could it be? _She was just like any other girl._

With this newfound strength, he made his way towards her. Each step he took gave him the courage he sure as hell needed. 

Closer and closer, she was no more than a few feet away and...--

_Who was he kidding?_

She _**wasn't** _like other girls._ And no, he didn't mean that she was like those obnoxious girls on the internet. Well, at least to him she wasn't._

_It seemed there was a sort of, _melancholy_ to her. _

__Was the word right?_ _

Melancholy? Perhaps it was, perhaps it was not. 

But trapped in his own bumbling thoughts, he had lost track of when and where. 

"Where" becoming the one floor tile that his shoes seemed to be glued to. "When" becoming just when the fucking bell rang. 

There it went, his chance to strike up a conversation. It slipped away as she got her things and headed down the hallway, getting lost in the sea of students. Her short onyx hair blending with the crowd, making her unnoticeable to all. 

All but him, he who just stood there with his lips in a tight straight line. 


	2. Shamrock

Chapter 2:Shamrock

The rest of the day went by in a blur. At least that's what it seemed to him. Meanwhile, Arlo had moaned about how each class felt like an eternity. 

Arlo had shared his daily complaining as they picked their things from their lockers. 

He loved Arlo like a brother, he really did, but his mind wasn't really catching up with him. Today's complaint was about the test Mr. Morrigan scheduled on Friday of all days. 

"And how the hell can I go and see that kool-aid girl if I'm gonna be stuck on a test?!" 

"Uh-huh..." he responded as he opened his locker, he just wasn't feeling Arlo today. His mind was just drawing a blank from its general numbness at the moment. 

**_SLAM!_ **

The rather harsh closing of his locker door brought him back to earth. But what was more surprising than the action was the culprit behind it. 

No, it wasn't Arlo. 

It was a girl of short height and hair. Not too long ago, he was gawking at her as she fiddled with _her own locker._

"Hey, can't help but notice that you've been staring at me the whole day." 

Time seemed to freeze in that moment. He had no idea what to say. 

_What do I do??_

"Well, are you gonna keep staring like a creep or....?" 

**_What_** _do I do!?_

Inside, he searched for help from whatever gods decided to grant him luck. But no, seemed more like the devil was just fucking with him today, because he just stood there like an idiot. 

Then finally, with a hard swallow, he worked up the courage. 

"H-hey, sorry about that. I...I just wanted to ask you something..." 

**_What_** am **_I_** _doing!?_

She looked at him with her head tilted a bit forward, clearly wanting him to continue. 

"I--are you in Mr. Morrigan's class?" 

**_What the hell_** _am I doing!?_

There was an awkward silence for a bit. 

_She was in Mr. Morrigan's class, seated right_ _**beside**_ _him._

" _Ding ding ding,_ 10 points for the winner!" 

With a mental slap to the forehead, he came back to his senses and looked at her. She looked unamused, a bit pissed off even. 

"Oh god, no! I meant--" 

But she cut him off. 

"Okay look, just spit it out and we can get this over with." 

_**Quick, think!** _

"Do you wanna be study buddies!?" 

_**WHAT. THE. HELL.** _

Another round of awkward silence. Man, _was he killing it!_

"Oookay...I can do that"

_Wait, what-_

"So, do we start today or...." 

He gulped once more and answered, "Tomorrow. For Mr. Morrigan's test." 

She took a deep breath then patted his back, "All right see ya." And with that, she left. 

But he still stood there, frozen in shock from euphoria. He managed to land a date with her!

 _Well, not really a date._ But it was still progress!

Arlo piped up, "Uh, what the fuck just happened???"


End file.
